Harry's new life
by The Red Coyote
Summary: After the final battle Harry finds himself waking up in Canada. He makes up his mind and starts a new life living with the girl that saved his life. He finds out that Ginny is her cousin and that she is going to stay with them for the summer. please RNR
1. The start of his new life

Author notes:

I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. So hahahahaha you can't sue me!

I thought really hard on this story so RNR and tell me if you like it or not? Tell the truth please.

End of Author notes

**Harry's Point of View **

Harry walked away from the battle sight. He had won. He had beat Voldemort and all by him self. He now wanted to go back to Ginny and the Weasley's. His vision became blurry and he fell to his knees. Blood stand his clothes, his own blood. He smiled knowing that if he died he saved every one that he loved. Seconds later he was out.

Harry woke up to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had bright baby blue eyes and dark red hair. Her body had prefect curves. He looked at her and saw nothing wrong with her. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're up." Her sweet voice filled his ears.

"Where am I?" he asked in a low rough voice. His throat was so dry.

"Here take a brink of some water." She smiled grabbing a cup of water with ice in it. Harry tried to sit up but failed. "Don't push your self. When I found you, you where pretty bloodied up."

"You didn't answer were I am." He whispered. She moved towards him with the cup and she grabbed a straw.

"You're at my house." She answered. She then helped him sit up with ease.

"And where is that?" asked Harry taking the glass of water and taking a drink of the water threw the straw.

"In Canada Alberta, Drayton Valley." She answered.

"How did I get here?" he asked in worried voice.

"I found you near the border of the United states. So I drought you back here so I could take care of you properly." She answered. "Don't sound so worried. You can easily leave as soon as your better."

"Oh ok." He muttered still trying to digest all of it.

"So are you going to tell me your name or are you going to stay secret?" asked the girl with a smirk.

"Oh sorry. My name is…" he stopped for a second. 'I could start a whole new life. No one knows who I am and every one would think that I died. Then I would be left alone…. But what should be my name…. Oh Malakia.' He thought.

"Um what have you forgotten who you are?" asked the girl with a giggle.

"Oh sorry. I got last in my thoughts. My name is Malakia." He answered.

"It's nice to finally know you name. Mines Tara." She smiled.

"Oh ok its nice to meet you. Um… how long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Um… since I found you it's been about 3 days. I don't know how long you have been out though. When I found you I was surprised you where still alive." Answered Tara.

"Yeah it's going to take more then that to kill me." Smirked Harry.

"Well Malakia I believe this is yours." She smiled as she opened the bed side table and pulled out Harry's wand.

"Oh um thanks." He muttered as he took it out of her hands.

"I am surprised you didn't notice you didn't have it in your possession. I can't go any where with out my wand." She smiled.

"You're a witch?" asked Harry. 'Oh bloody hell she is going to find out who I am sooner or later.'

"Yes. I just graduated this year." She smiled.

"Oh well I would have but… my life became a bit to complicated." He admitted.

"Hmm. I guess that is understandable. But to be a great wizard is to have a great education." Laughed Tara. "That's what my mother always used to say any ways."

"Oh yeah I want to go back to school now. To finish my last year and become and Auror." He announced.

"I see." She muttered as she pulled out her wand and with a wave the room that was once full of bandages and potions disappeared.

"Yeah…." He whispered as he then started to think about Ginny. 'I think I am doing the right thing about staying here in Canada. It is going to hurt Ginny to know that I am gone but it's the best for her… I hope. I'm going to miss her smile… her eyes… the way her hair smells….' But a tapping on the window cut off his thoughts. Tara opened the window and an eagle came flying in and landed on her arm. It stretched out it's talon that was holding a letter. She unattached it and let the eagle fly off once again. Harry minded his own business and didn't ask who it was from not that he would know who the person is any ways.

"Oh god. Just great." Muttered Tara. "Well Malakia you are welcome to stay as long as you want but I am going to be having my little dear cousin stay here. She is dearly up set. She had lost her beloved Harry Potter."

'WHAT!' Harry wanted to scream out but he didn't. 'Ginny is coming here?'

"So I must go prepare she is coming in a week." She muttered to herself as she walked off. Then she came back. "Oh and Malakia you can walk around if you like. If you need any thing just ask."

"Thanks." He smiled a fake smile. 'This is horrid. How am I going to slip passed Ginny… unless I change what I look like. I could get contacts and just change what I look like so she would not know who I am.' He then got up and walked over to the mirror. His scar. It was gone. He then sighed and then looked around. Then Tara walked back in.

"Malakia there is some cloths in the closet. I think they would make a prefect fit for you." She told him as she disappeared out into the hall once again. Harry walked over to the closet and opened the doors. There were baggy black and blue jean pants, long sleeved T-shirts with muggle bands on them, and sweaters. They were not his style but it would make Ginny not think that it was him. So he reached for a pair of baggy blue pants and a T-shirt with the band named Metallic on it. He slipped them on and they fit perfectly just like she said.

He walked out of the room and into what looked like the living room. He looked around. It looked like she lived her by her self. There was no picture of any thing what so ever on the selves. All there was in the living room was a coffee table, a leather couch, and a big screen TV. It looked like a normal muggle living room. There was a phone sitting on a small table beside the couch. He then walked to his left into the kitchen. There was Tara cooking something that smelled sweet.

"You can sit if you want. I'm almost done supper." She smiled. "I prefer to do it the old fashion way of cooking and not use magic."

"Oh ok." He answered as he sat down at the table. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no. That's ok. But thanks any ways." She mumbled. She then walked away from the stove and opened a cupboard and took out two plates and set them down on the table then she grabbed two forks and two cups. She placed them down on the table by the plates.

"So um… How long have you lived here?" asked Harry watching her do this.

"I while now. Since I left school. I moved out from my dads house and got this place." Answered Tara as she grabbed some pop out of the fridge and placed it on the table and then walked back to the stove shut the element off and put what she was frying into a big bowl.

"So you live alone then?" he ask. She just nodded and placed the bowl with a big spoon in it in the middle of the table.

"How did you guess?" asked Tara with a smirk and she placed a plate in front of Harry and then sat down on the opposite side of him.

"I don't know. It was just a guess." He answered.

"Help your self Malakia. Its stir-fry with sweet and sour sauce." She smirked. Harry took the big spoon and put a scoop onto his plate as Tara poured a glass of pop for both of them and she placed a cup in front of him as well.

They didn't talk for the rest of the time as they eat. After they finished the plates cleaned themselves and flew back into the cupboard and as did every other dish that was dirty.

"So would you like me to show you around town?" asked Tara.

"Yeah I do. I was wondering if I could look for a job here and get some contacts." He answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok then. Let's go then." She smirked as she walked to the door. "I suggest you go and get a sweater. You might not be used to the temperature here."

Harry nodded and walked back to the room he woke up in and grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his head. He then walked back. They then left the house.

**Ginny's point of view **

Ginny locked herself in her room. Tears streaming down her eyes. She could not handle it here any more. She wanted to leave so she was happy her mum suggested her to go to her cousins. They always got along and they were really close. But she still missed Harry. He left one day for a walk, faced Voldemort with out them knowing, killed him and died to.

Her tears could not stop. Harry was gone forever and she could never see him again. She smothered her sobs in her pillow as Ron came in.

"Ginny mum says that you should come and eat then get ready since your leaving soon." He whispered. Ron was paler then usual. He was up set about it to but he didn't show it.

"I'm not hungry and I'm already packed." Answered Ginny in a muffled voice.

"That's not going to go down good with mum and Harry wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He muttered.

"Don't bring him into this. If he didn't want me to be like this he would not have died." She growled.

"Ginny he is gone. We all miss him but starving your self is not the answer." He protested. "And we are not even sure he is dead. He is just missing."

"Don't be so blind Ron. If he was still alive he would have come back to us by now." She hissed. She looked up at him. Her eyes were cold.

"Bloody hell Ginny I'm glad you're leaving. I can't stand your attitude." He growled as he turned around on his heel and stomped out of the room. Ginny placed her head back into her pillow.

**The day she goes to her Cousins **

She wore her traveling cloak and had her trunk ready to go. She stood at the fire place in front of her family.

"Bye. I'll be back before the summer ends. Maybe." She announced. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley walked up to her and they gave her a hug. Then when they let go she turned around said her good byes and walked into the fireplace.

"Sansa Trove." She yelled out. The flames then engulfed her and second later she landed on the floor in front of her cousin Tara and a guy. He had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and his eyebrow and his left ear was pierced.

Tara walked over to Ginny and helped her to her feet and hugged her.

"Long time no see girl." smiled Tara. Ginny smiled and nodded a bit. "Oh sorry Ginny this is Malakia. He will be staying here for a while."

"Hello." muttered Ginny. 'God were is my room already so I can lock my self in it.' she thought.

"Come on Hun and I'll show you everything." smiled Tara. Ginny nodded as she followed Tara telling her were everything was. Then Tara led her to her bedroom. But Malakia didn't follow them.

"So who is this Malakia guy?" asked Ginny.

"Oh a friend that I saved. I found him hurt and all bloodied up." answered Tara as she placed Ginny's trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Oh ok. Why is he staying here?" asked Ginny. 'Just hope she doesn't bring up Harry.'

"He has no were else. He lost his parents a while back and he has nowhere to stay. So I asked him to stay." answered Tara. "Why are you so interested?"

"Im just wondering. When I talked to you last you didn't have your own place and you didnt have a boyfriend." answered Ginny.

"Oh well yes I know. Its a big step for me to have a guy living with me but Im a nice person." smiled Tara.

"Oh Tara um.. I want to go have a shower is that ok?" asked Ginny. Tara nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her. Ginny sat on her bed and looked around. She was happy she was here. There was nothing there to remind her of Harry.

**Harry AKA Malakia's point of View**

'That went better then I thought.' thought Harry as he sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee. He had been there for a week now and he got used to being there. He worked most of the day and he would come here and hang out with Tara. He liked it here but now it was going to be even harder to forget about his past with Ginny in the same house. Tara then walked in.

"Oh well that went ok." smiled Tara as she sat down at the table with Harry. "So are you working today?"

"No I have the day off. I wanted to go to Edmonton though and go shoping." answered Harry.

"Oh well we should all go. Get Ginny out of the house and meet new people and I have to get some shopping down my self." smiled Tara.

"Yeah. That's a good plan so I don't get lost." laughed Harry at the thought of him wondering around no idea were he was.

"Yeah that place is big but Calgary is bigger." smiled Tara. "But its the saturday tomorrow we should go then. So Ginny can get settled in."

"Yeah. Agreed." nodded Harry. He then took a gulp of his coffee. He then looked at Tara and smirked a bit. She was so beautiful to him. He would have told her that he liked her but he didn't think she liked him back. He didn't want to creep her out.

"So Malakia come watch TV with me. Since we all have nothing better to do... And tonight we can go to the bar.

"What about Ginny?" asked Harry. "She's to young to come."

"Yeah true. Well I will give her some money and she can go rent a movie at VHQ and we can go. That's if it's ok with Gin. I don't want to leave her if she doesn't want to be alone." mumbled Tara thinking out loud.

"Well we can always stay in. I don't have a problem with that." he laughed at Tara a bit. She did that a lot. She would always think out loud and hoped no one heard what she said.

"Your sweet Malakia." smirked Tara. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'I wonder how Gin is doing up stairs?' thought Harry to himself.

"Well Ginny is up having a shower right now and I dont think she is planing on coming down stairs." Tara said with a frown.

"We could always make her come for a walk with us." suggested Harry.

"Ya true." answered Tara agreeing to the suggestion. She then looked at her watch. "But its going have to be later. I forgot that I have to work for a bit. There was some trouble and they are short handed at work.:"

"Ok well I'll stay here and keep an eye on Ginny if you like." smiled Harry. He then got up and put the cup in the sink.

"Yeah great. Thanks Malakia. If there is any problems just call me. I'll have my cell on me." Tara announced. She got up and smiled at Harry. "Thanks again Malakia your the best."

"Yeah don't worry about it." laughed Harry. "Just get out of here before your late."

Tara smiled and kissed Harry on the check and walked out of the house. Harry heard her start the truck and it faded away as it drove off. Harry walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and watched TV. Minutes later he feel asleep.

Author Notes:

So what do you guys think? Please RNR. Oh and guys give me some ideas if you like for the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Taras Cousin

Author Notes: Yadadada I don't own anything about Harry potter yadadada. Now lets get on with the story.

End of Author notes.

Harry work with a start. He was drenched in sweat. Every time he slept he would dream of the battle between him and Voldemort. He looked around and it was pitch black. He picked himself up off of the couch and went into the kitchen. There sat Tara and Ginny in a deep conversation.

"Oh sorry." Muttered Harry, as he was about to turn back but was stopped by Tara's voice.

"That's ok Malakia me and Ginny are done talking." Announced Tara.

"Oh ok." Answered Harry as he then turned around to face them and he walked over to the coffee maker and poured him self some coffee.

"So Ginny you want to go see a movie tonight?" asked Tara. "The new movie theater just opened up and we have three movies to choose from."

"I don't care." Answered Ginny looking down at her hands.

"Fine well Ginny don't you want to do anything while you're here?" asked Tara. "Meet some people, work for a bit, meet some guys."

"Harry was the only one for me and I'm not going to just move on to some other guy when the one that owned my heart died." Snapped Ginny. Harry looked at her with surprise.

'I didn't think she was all that in love with me.' Thought Harry as he looked away from her.

"Ginny Harry is gone. Your life can't just stop now that he is died." Protested Tara.

"It has already. I feel like my heart has been ripped out. You of all people should understand how I feel." Cried Ginny as she got up and stormed out of the room. Tara sighed.

'Holy shit… That was intense.' Thought Harry but he didn't say any thing. 'And what did she mean her of all people should know?'

"I'm sorry about that Malakia. She is out of hand. I'm not surprised she was sent to visit me." Apologized Tara.

"Its ok. I don't mind. It was a little intense for my likings but oh well. What I'm wondering is what she meant you off all people should know how she feels." Answered Harry.

"It's a long story. I don't think you want to hear it." Announced Tara trying to get out of the conversation.

"I would like to hear it but if you don't want to tell me I'm fine with it." Harry told her not wanting to get her up set.

"Since your being all nice and polite about it I might as well tell you. You're going to find out sooner or later any ways." Tara answered.

"Ok I'm listening." Harry told her as he sat down across her and placed his cup onto the table.

"Well a while ago… well a year ago I was dating this guy. I was in love with him… I was the happiest any one ever saw me. Then one day He asked me to marry him after we finished school and I of course said yes. I wanted to spend every second of my life with him. Then… that night he left my house and he… he was killed. No one knew who or how he died." Tara said. Tears appeared in her eyes. " I didn't find this out till a week after he died. I had a feeling that some thing was wrong when he didn't come see me the next day. So that's why Ginny said that I should understand how she feels."

"Wow. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to." Muttered Harry looking at her feeling really bad for even asking.

"Oh I'm fine with it. I think that it's better to talk and move on with my feelings. Because the one I loved would not want me to do that to my self. He wouldn't want me to love again or to think that I have to be faithful to him now that he is passed." Smiled Tara as Harry noticed she held back her tears.

"Oh… wow…" mumbled Harry.

"Any ways so since Ginny is going to be locked in her room for the rest of the night you want to go rent a movie and watch it?" asked Tara trying to now lighten the mood.

"Yeah sure. If you want." Answered Harry with out knowing what else to say.

"Of course. So what do you want to watch that you have not seen so far?" asked Tara with a little laugh.

"Um… I guess… how about Underworld? You own it and we don't have to go out and waist money." Suggested Harry.

"Yeah ok. I can watch that movie millions of times and never get sick of it." Smiled Tara as she got up from the table. Harry got up after her and followed her into the living room living the coffee forgotten.

"So why haven't you got a boyfriend yet?" asked Harry wondering out loud and he didn't released he said it.

"I'm waiting for a special some one that I met to ask me." Answered Tara with ease and she didn't even have to wonder about it as she bent and her skirt went down a bit showing him a tattoo of black roses.

"And who's the lucky guy?" asked Harry. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. He looked away not really wanting to be like every other guy that came to Tara's boor.

"That is for me to know. And for you to find out." Smirked Tara as she sat down onto the couch with the remote and then tapped a spot beside her for him. Harry swallowed and walked over and sat beside her.

"So your not going to tell me are you?" asked Harry. Tara shook her head and smiled a little bit. Harry smirked, as he felt comfortable being so close to her. Tara pushed the button to play the DVD player. Harry sat back and Tara sat beside him. Close that he was touching arms.

Ginny's Point of View 

'Why is she pushing me? Her of all people should understand what I'm feeling? She lost Lucas why cant she see that I just lost my owners heart?' she thought. Anger and sadness filled her heart. She then laid down on her bed and stuffed her face in her pillow. She then turned on her back and looked into the darkness. She closed her eyes tiredly. She then fell asleep.

Harry's Point of View 

Harry woke up on the couch. Tara was lying on his chest her long hair speared all over. Harry smiled a bit and just lied there for a bit. She moved a bit on top of him and Harry just lay there not wanting to wake her. He just watched her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Harry. She smiled a bit.

"Hi Malakia." She whispered. She then sat up off of him. "Sorry about that."

"Its ok. I was comfy." Laughed Harry. Tara smiled and fixed her hair a bit and stretched a bit her shirt went up and showed her belle button pierced. Harry raised his hand and poked her in the stomach and smirked.

"Hey that's just not nice." Smirked Tara as she began to tickle him for that. She was now on top of him and tickling his sides. Harry laughed and began to tickle her back. Tara's upper body went down close to his since she was very ticklish. "That's so not fair."

"You started it first." Protested Harry as he had his arms around her now and his hands resting on her back.

"You poked me." Stated Tara. Tara had her hands holding her up on both sides of Harry's head.

"I had to. I couldn't stop my self." Smirked Harry.

"Oh now that's a lie." Laughed Tara. She looked into Harry's now blue eyes and she smiled.

"No that's not." Smirked Harry. He then put his hand on her side of her bare stomach

"Now don't lie to me Malakia. Its not nice to lie." Giggled Tara. Harry laughed a bit at this. He never laid to her about any thing really… except for his name and she never asked about his pass so he didn't say anything.

"I guess I'm pretty nice then." Laughed Harry.

"I really don't believe that." Stated Tara. They were closer now. Her face was almost to his and they were talking in a whisper.

"Why not?" smirked Harry. He had his hands on her waist and he was making circles with his thumbs on her bare skin.

"Because every one has to lie once in a while." Replied Tara in a whisper, as she seemed to have moved close to Harry's face.

"No one has a reason to lie unless they are trying to hid something." Harry added simply. Tara's Hair fell passed her ears and were now hanging down her face. Harry took one hand off her waist and pushed her hair back behind her ears. He had his hand on her face as she came down and kissed him. Harry kissed her back. He felt her tongue run across his bottom lip asking for entrance and Harry gave it to her. His tongue met with hers. He felt the tongue ring he never knew she had. He stroked her tongue with his with one of his hands cupping her face and his other hand still on her waist. He opened his eyes to see Tara. Her blond hair fell passed her ears again and her light baby blue eyes were closed.

Tara pulled away out of breath from the kiss her lips a bit pink.

"Sorry about that Malakia." Muttered Tara as she was about to get off of him but Harry moved his hand onto her waist to stop her.

"Don't be." He whispered. "If you didn't make the first move I would have."

Tara laughed and got off of Harry. She stood up and looked out the window. The sun was raising now.

"I think we should be getting to our own beds. Don't you think?" asked Tara. Harry smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I suppose that would be a good idea." Added Harry.

"Yeah before Ginny wakes up." Smiled Tara. She then walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Malakia."

"Night Tara." Replied Harry as he watched her turn around and walk off. He sighed a bit and headed for his own bed.

Harry laid on his bed for an hour thinking. He didn't know what to do now. He really liked Tara but there was still Ginny and now they were under the same roof. Harry turned on his stomach and put his face in the pillow. He felt like screaming. He wanted to go flying on his broom but he didn't know if he could. He just laid there a bit more till he fell asleep.


End file.
